Big Bad Handsome Skell
by CJS51703
Summary: Papyrus only came to get a dinner order. Then, he heard the singing... (Papyton, songfic)


*****Hello, everyone! This is the fourth time I have tried to upload this, and I am bent on actually getting it up this time! The song is "Big Bad Handsome Man" by Imelda May, Papyrus and Mettaton belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

Papyrus had only come in to pick up an order at the bar. That was all. He went up to the bar and requested just that.

"If you'll give us about ten more minutes to prepare the order, we'll have it right out," the bartender assured.

So, Papyrus sat down at the bar to get comfortable. He took out his phone to inform Sans that he wouldn't be home for a little while longer...

 _The man is tall, mad, mean and good-lookin'_

 _And he's got me in his eye_

 _When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_

 _He's got me going like no other guy_

That voice. Papyrus had never heard it before. He put away his phone, completely forgetting that he was here to pick up his lazy brother's dinner order, and followed the sound.

It came from the main dining area, where there was someone singing. A male robot that was oddly feminine in appearance. He wore a sparkling, red dress that hugging his metallic figure in all the right places. He sat on top of the piano that was being played as he sang.

Papyrus, not really caring about anything but this new robot, sat down at an empty table close to the stage to keep listening to the song.

 _'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

 _He's got me in the palm of his hand_

 _He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

 _'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

Papyrus was absolutely entranced. He had to find out who this was that was singing. So, that's what he did.

"Who is that up there?" he whispered to someone at the next table over.

"That's Mettaton EX. Word has it that he's one of the most talented singers to ever come around here," the someone at the next table over replied.

 _And one of the best-looking ones..._ Papyrus found himself thinking as he turned back to the table to listen to the song once again.

 _Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves me and sways_

 _Rocks me to the core_

 _When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer_

 _Leaves me wanting more and more_

Mettaton stood up from the piano and noticed the skeletal stranger who seemed to be captivated by his voice at a table close by. He motioned for this mystery monster to come forward.

So, that's what the skeleton did. He hung by the piano, unsure as to where this was going. Especially when his hand was grabbed and the song went on.

 _'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

 _He's got me in the palm of his hand_

 _He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that's he's mine_

 _'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

Now, Papyrus' mind had long since turned to syrup. So he had no idea of how to process what was going on right now. Especially when Mettaton grabbed his other hand, stepping away from where the microphone stand was positioned.

"Care to dance, darling?" Mettaton asked, his voice quiet under the instrumental solo. Papyrus regained some ability to function like a normal being and nodded.

So, the two danced together across the stage, their movements so perfect that it was like they'd been rehearsing or something.

But, at the end of the instrumental break, Mettaton gave Papyrus a spin and went back to his microphone. But, he didn't let go of Papyrus' hand as he went right back to singing.

 _With his rugged good looks, yeah, he's got me hooked_

 _Got me where he wants me to be_

 _With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side_

 _He's the kind of guy that does it for me_

Papyrus began to imagine it. He _was_ the Great Papyrus; he had rugged good looks, and he could certainly keep someone hooked. He was big and handsome, although not necessarily bad or a man.

So, he moved closer to Mettaton, slipping an arm around his waist.

The robot's jet-black lips curled into a smile as he kept up his performance.

 _'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man, yeah_

 _He's got me in the palm of his hand_

 _He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

 _'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

 _Ooh_

Mettaton saw where this was going. And he didn't have enough bars left in the song to waste time stalling it. So, he pulled Papyrus's arm around him tighter and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The glamourous robot even gave Papyrus a kiss on the cheek. The skeleton' entire face went up in a blush. Mettaton smirked and went to finish his song.

 _My big, bad, handsome man, yeah_

 _He's got me in the palm of his hand_

 _He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

 _'Cause he's my big, bad_

 _I'm so glad that he's my handsome man_

 _Hm~_

Once the piano-playing stopped, the crowd applauded. "Thank you, everyone, you're all far too kind," Mettaton said sincerely.

As Papyrus tried to walk away to retrieve the dinner order he'd come for in the first place, he felt a grip on his hand.

"Not so fast, darling," Mettaton said.

XxX

Mettaton and Papyrus soon found themselves out behind the restaurant. The one place there where they could have some privacy.

"What's your name?" Mettaton inquired.

"I am the Great Papyrus! And someone in the audience informed me that your name is Mettaton," Papyrus recalled.

"They informed you right. I don't normally do that when I perform. Bring a beloved viewer up to the stage, that is. To dance with them ad-lib. But there's something... special about you. You're very handsome, and just the way you introduced yourself to me just now struck me as charming and confident. I'd like to get to know you better, darling," Mettaton said. He extended his hand with an easy smile.

Papyrus took it. "I'd like to get to know you better too," he decided.

Sans was on his own for dinner, it seemed.

 *****Alright, that's all I have for now. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
